RANDOMNESS
by Akila Aingeal
Summary: Voldemort is dead Severus Snape is now king of the Death Eaters. Hogwarts is ruled by Severus. Hermione, Ginny, Draco and the others are all held captive. what happens when Hermione, Ginny and Draco escacape and find a common interest in each other
1. Prolouge

………

………**. PROLOUGE……….**

**STRANGE VISITORS**

**FLASHBACK**

It was a bitter, dark winter's night colder than the many other nights during the midst of winter; all the locals were inside from the cold, aside from the beggars that ornamented the dark streets' sides and alley ways of Mitsurbia, all huddled together to try and keep each other warm in the weather. Mitsurbia is the type of place full of colour, fashion, brothels (unfortunately), massive churches and even an opera house. To all of the residents in Mitsurbia it is considered to but cut in half on one side there is the posh, rich people and on the other side there was the poor people or the people that were visiting the town and wanted a place to stay, there were buildings made to let them stay in, seeing as the inn was always full except for the rooms made up for the wealthy.

But that is not where my story starts as it starts at the town's inn where two mysterious riders had arrived on horses so fine looking, -that if they were to claim to be royalty you would believe them- demanding a room for the night. One horse such a pure black that you wouldn't see her apart from her mane, tail and those blood red eyes that seem to bore into your own eyes and the colourful tack that she wore with what seemed to be pride.

While the others horse was quite the opposite in colour and was as white as freshly lain snow and had deep blue eyes that seemed so deep that you could swim in them. But that was not the thing that was most odd about the riders' horses for both horses had a mane and tail so lusciously long -that they could not be real- but that was not what was abnormal about them, but the fact that they were the same colour of each of the horses eyes.

Now the riders were as quite as unusual for they two were beautiful as anybody that was nearby could not keep their eyes off of them. The one that was atop of the beautiful white horse was too as strange as her horse for she too had deep blue eyes and had bright honey brown hair, and was dressed in a deep peacock green dress with a dark green and purple cloak draped around her shoulders and fastened at her front with a simple but beautifully designed pendant that looked like a circle but missing the center.

Her companion was quite the same but with fiery red eyes and deep velvety red hair, she too was dressed in the same way but instead of a peacock green dress she wore a blistering orange dress with a darker orange and black cloak and instead of a hollow circle shaped pendant she had a pendant that looked like a horseshoe with a small upside down triangle dangling below it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh the long awaited chapter sorry about the wait to all of those readers………

………**.CHAPTER 1……….**

**CAN WE TRUST THEM**

"I'd like a room for two and a stall for both of our horses please, as we have been traveling the entire day and most of last night" said the rider atop the white horse. "My name is Hasaira, Hasia for short and my friends' name is Geylasairia, Geyla for short, hurry up please" the rider continued. Everyone scrambled after Hasaira said those few words, trying to find the best room in the inn and as they hardly ever had any wealthy customers stay that long they soon found a room that was nearly as outstandingly radiant as the two riders were.

That was when Geylasairia spoke for the fist time that evening saying some thing in a different language that only Hasaira seemed to understand as far as all could see but there was also one other who had also understood those words and that person did not make it known that he too was able to speak Zaimarnulfo. "Mione are you s-sure w-we can trust these p-people I m-mean l-look what happened l-last time we t-trusted p-people like this w-we l-lost our D-Draco and look at how m-much trouble we'll b-be in f-from the K-King i-if we get c-caught again." Geyla stuttered. " Ginny we can't let pople know who we are and these names are perfect to use and no one would bother looking in a muggle town anyway". Hasia said. After hearing those words the young man suddenly straightened and took a closer look at the two passer-bys, soon after a while of looking at them a look of faint recognition came over his face and slowly stood and walked over to the travelers and embraced them into a hug. As soon as it happened it ended as Hasia pushed the tattered man away from them, and looked closely at him trying to figure out whether or not he was a mad man suddenly there was a cry from Geyla and anyone near by saw her hug the outlandish young man back and in that strange language she cried to Hasia, "It's him, i-it's him, it's Draco, Mione look it's him" while jumping for joy.

--

this chapter is still in a bit of progress but wanted to post as i would like to see what coments i would get from the fanfic so far  
I'm seriously beginning to think i should stop this story until i have a few more chapters but i've hit such a massive writers block...  
anyway if any of you have any ideas tell me please


End file.
